Bill Kaulitz' Little Girl
by freiheit89
Summary: After being dragged to Germany for vacation, Irene finds her self crushing on Tokio hotel's own lovely singer, Bill Kaulitz. Only one problem, shes only 8 and hes 14. What will she do? Shes much more mature then her age. But will Bill see that?
1. Chapter 1

Book one-Chapter one-"Not A Normal Day" Date: June 26, 2004

Its one of those really hot days in July. My mom decides to take me and my 3 year old brother Eric out to the park. I love going to the park. Every 8 year old like me, Irene,loves to. My mom just got her vacation time. She ditched work for the last week of June but she gets all of July off, and for some reason, she brought us to GERMANY! Canada to Germany. Seriously?? Obviously, we're here. Anyway, we are sitting at the park. I'm doing what I usually do when I'm totally ignored by my own mother, read a book. I'm only 8 and I already read medium sized chapter books. I'm babbling, ain't I? Sorry. Lets get back on track. We have been in Germany for about a week. We come to this park everyday. It hasn't rained once. I thought this was going to be like any other day here, mom chases Eric around and I sit and watch or read my book. It wasn't the same as any other day.

I was reading (no surprise there...) and I just happened to look up at my mom. Shes pushing Eric in the baby swing (don't ask why, I don't know either), and a boy of about 14 with short black hair and his long bangs pushed over to cover one of his chocolate brown eyes...(*ahem* sorry again),comes up to my mom and starts talking to her. " Hi," he said in English, "I'm Bill Kaulitz. I live down the street from you guys." (Did I mention that mom is renting a house here?) Bill held out his hand and my mom shook it. "Hi Bill, I'm Dawna. Its good to meet you." Bill noticed that mom had bags under her eyes and looked around, catching my eye. He smiled at me and turned back to my mom. " Is that your little girl?" He asked, pointing to me. I blushed. Don't know why, but I did. My mom looked to see where he was pointing and nodded her head. "Yes , she is. Why do you ask?" He looked at me again. "Well," he said hesitantly " I was just wondering if i could take her off your hands for a while. You look very tired, thats all." Wow, those words came out fast. Now usually my mom wouldn't leave me with a compleat stranger but, I think her tiredness took over. She looked over at me and just nodded her head at Bill. She took Eric outta the swing and gestured to Bill to follow her.

"Irene, I want you to meet somebody" mom said. I looked up and saw Bill standing beside my mom. I got a better look at him now. He was the singer of that band everyone was talking about. What was the name of the band again? Tokio Hotel? "Interesting. I'll have listen to one of their songs," I thought. "Hallo Irene," he said with a smile. I hid a giggle with a cough from his accent. We didn't meet much people here yet so I really didn't know what a German accent sounded like. I thought it was funny. "Hi" I mumbled quietly, sticking my nose back into the book. Bill looked at my mom who just looked at me and said "Irene, be a little bit more social please. I'm sorry Bill, shes a bit shy." Bill nodded his head and sat down next to me on the grass. I felt the blood rush to my face at his closeness. I kept my head down. "How about you hang out with me today?" he asked sweetly, "your mom is a bit tired." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at mom. She smiled this time, and nodded her head at me. I looked at Bill again. "Sure," I muttered. Bill looked at mom and a wave of relief washed over her face. She probably thought I was gonna put up a fuss about it. Bill stood up and said "Great!" I stood up after him and handed mom my book. "Can you bring this home for me?" She took the book and said yes and got in the car with Eric. I was left with Bill. I looked at my feet. He looked down at me and smiled. "I have to go get something at my house," he said, "are you hungry? My mom has candy..." That got my attention. "ok!" I said, my face lighting up. He giggled. I never heard a boy giggle before. It was funny.

As we walked to his house he asked about the friends I had back home in Canada. I told him about my best friend, Chassie, and my second, but equally as awesome, best friend, Darian. I only told him about those 2 because I knew if I told him about all my friends, I would start babbling. As he asked about the house I lived in, I tripped on a broken piece of side walk. "NEIN!" I screeched, clutching at my leg. Bill seamed to think it was funny that I had yelled in German. "Well, If I bring you back to your mom looking like that, I don't think that I'll be returning home," he said with a grin. He helped me up. I looked down at the lower part of my leg. "It's just scraped. I'm fine," I told him, as hard as I tried to hide my pain, it didn't seem to work. He just giggled again. "Sure you are," he said, "come on, you can make it. My house is the next one down. We'll get you a bandage there." I limped the rest of the way, turning every shade of red you could think of, with his arms around my shoulders. At that point, I realized something. I liked Bill. Alot. 


	2. Hes your twin?

Book one-Chapter 2-"Hes your twin??"  
Date: June 26, 2004

Bill's house smelled like cinnamon. You know, those scented candles that make the place smell spicy. As soon as we walked through the door I saw a staircase leading upstairs in front of me and a living room to my right and a kitchen to my left, Bill led me to the kitchen and told me to sit my bottom down on a chair. I laughed but did as I was told. He started rummaging through the cabinets and found...nothing. "Great," he muttered, "I'll be right back. TOM!!" He ran upstairs and I looked around the kitchen. It looked like mine, kinda, except it was just a bit bigger. I looked at the table I was sitting at and found a paper with what I presumed was lyrics on it. I read them

"Das Fernster ffnet sich nicht mehr Hier drin ist's voll von dir und mehr Und vor mir geht die letzte Kerze aus Ich warte schon ne Ewigkeit Endlich ist es jetzt so weit und drau en ziehn die schwarzen Wolken auf"

I only got that far when Bill came back in. A kid with dread-locks followed him in and looked at me. "Wer ist sie?" he (I think) asked. "Ein kleines M dchen, dem ich zuschaue." Bill said to the boy. Ok, I was really not liking that I could not understand a word they were saying. I am so learning German. I glared at Bill and he looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, Tom is really crappy at English, he just asked me who you were." I looked at Tom and tried to remember what Bill had said to me earlier. Oh ya, "Hallo Tom," I said with a grin. "Lehre ihr Deutsch schon, Bill?" Tom said with a smirk. Bill just grinned and took a band-aid outta the box and bent down to put it on my leg. Tom rolled his eyes and left. "Who was he?" I asked. "My twin brother" Bill said smoothing out the bandage. "Hes your twin??" I asked in disbelief. Bill only laughed and said "Ja, unfortunately..." "You guys look nothing alike." He stood up and shook his head, smiling. "We have very different styles." I nodded my head, thinking I had said enough because I could feel my face getting hot again. Bill put a bowl of candy in front of me. "Help yourself," He said as he went towards the stairs again, "I'll be back in a sec." I nodded again and took the first thing I saw. I looked at it and tried to use the little German I knew to tell what it was. It was a sour candy. I smiled and put it in my mouth, not knowing Bill had come back down. I noticed him as soon as I bit down the first time, I smiled, wanting to show off how I could eat a sour candy without making a face. He came in and watched me intently and looked amazed when I swallowed the candy with no sign of a sour face. "Whoa, I thought I was the only one who could do that." He said. "I love sour candy." I said quietly. "Cool, now come on, lets go before I run outta sour candy" I had picked up two more. I put them in my pocket and got off the chair. "Where are we going?" I asked as we left the house. "My friend Andreas' house" He answered. "ok." I whispered.

We had only walked for about 20 minutes when Bill stopped at a fairly large house. "Wow." I said, and that was pretty much all I could say. The house was green with gold trim and shutters. "Interesting pick of colors.." I mumbled. Bill giggled and bent down to whisper in my ear " His parents have no taste in anything." "Hmm..." I pondered that thought and said "Ya? Sounds like my parents!" Bill snickered and led me by the hand up to the door, which brought back the blush that had creeped up when they had been talking about Tom. Bill rang the doorbell and they both heard the crash. " And Andreas is trying to cook again, lets see how much damage he did this time" Bill opened the door and peered in "Andreas?" He called. "Umm... I do not think you should come in here...Its a mess..." Bill rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen and told me to follow him. Andreas had flour all over him and pots and pans were everywhere. Andreas looked up and pouted "Seriously," He said,"we have much money and Mom still will not hire a cook. We all suck at it but she just will not listen." I giggled and Andreas looked at me. He smiled sweetly and asked "Who are you?" And it did not sound rude like Tom had. "Hi" I said shyly, trying not to laugh at the flour on his face, "I'm Irene". Andreas smiled and looked at Bill, who was smiling like a nutbar. "Ya know Andy," Bill said, "Maybe you should wash your face. You look like a ghost whose slowly coming back to life." Andreas nodded his head and ran upstairs." I looked at Bill and asked him why Andreas had spoken to him in English. "Andreas is the one who taught me English," he smiled," He was always interested in the language, thank god." I wanted to say something but Andreas came bounding down the stairs all cleaned up. "Bill, I cannot help you today, I have to "cook" dinner for tonight." He said looking like he had an evil plan up his sleeve. Bill jokingly looked scared. "Ok, bye."

We left and as we did Bill's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "It's your mom," He said picking up the phone, "Hi Dawna. No, well not alot anyway. Are you sure? Ok then, I will. Bye" He hung up and looked at me "I'm gonna bring you home now, k?" I really did not want to go home but I know it would look weird if I put up a fight about it. I looked down, trying really hard to hide my disappointment and quickly figured out that I sucked at hiding any emotion, except of course when I liked someone. I could hide that pretty well. Oh well, I will learn to hide the others. Anyway, back to the disappointment thing, it must've shown more then I meant it to because he made me look up at him. "I'll see if you can come visit tomorrow ok?" I nodded my head and started walking home with him. Soon we came up to my house and I opened the door and let Bill come in. My Mom was in the kitchen trying to read the instructions on the back of something. "Hi mom," I chirped. She looked up and smiled then her eyes went to Bill. "Will you come to read this please? I have no idea what it says!" Bill went over and pushed buttons on the stove and told her to keep it on for 15 minutes. "Ok, thank you. Oh and thank you for watching her today," She said, "you do not know how much it helped. Do you want me to pay you?" Bill shook his head and said "Nah, its ok," he said, "Bye" "Bye Bill," I squeaked. He just smiled and left. Mom looked at me and grinned " Did you have fun?" "Mhm, I am going upstairs to read," I bounded up the stairs and as soon as my head hit the pillow I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Luckily I was not hungry. :-) 


	3. Bullies

Book One-chapter 3-"Bullies"  
Date: June 27, 2004

I bounded down the stairs as happy as could be. I had so much fun yesterday and really wanted to spend another day with Bill beacuse he is just amazing, and interesting. I found my Mom cooking breakfast, and looking very tired. Just my chance, maybe she'll let Bill watch me again. "Mornin' Mom" I said coming up behind her. Probably not the best choice I made in my life. She jumped and , in the process, dropped the spatula. "Do not scare me like that," she yelled, "I don't like it!" I knew she didn't mean to yell so insted of crying, I pouted, knowing noone could ever resist when I did. It worked. She sighed, "Sorry Irene. Its just that Eric kept me up all night with a sore stomach, so I'm really tired." "Is Eric gonna sleep all day?" I asked. "More than likely," she answered, "Why?" "Hmm, just wondering. So, you just have me to bug you today, right?" Mom groaned, "I never thought that you would get up this early. Can you be extra good today? For me?" Ha! This is the chance I was talking about! "Well, insted of me staying couped up in the house today, what if someone watched me insted. You know, someone like...Bill?" Mom smirked. One of those 'I knew you were going to say that' smirks. "Hmmm....." she said, "Well, I guess I could give him a call." I gave her a big hug, thanked her, and zoomed up-stairs to get dressed.

I picked out a sky blue shirt that litterally flowed and a pair of jeans (I got into fashion at a very early age). When I came down stairs, Mom was on the phone with Simone, Bill's Mom. Ok, don't ask me why, I only heard my Mom's side of the conversation. "Yes. No, we met Bill at the park yesterday," A laugh, "No, he wasn't bothering us. He just asked if he could take my daughter off my hands. Well he seemed nice enough. I was really tired. Hmm? Ok, thanks. Hello Bill. No your mother thinks its amazing that your getting more responsible. Ah ha, her words not mine. Yeah sure, " A very long pause, " Well Irene wanted to see you again today." I gaped at her, "MOM!!" She looked at me and mouthed 'I love you'. She put her attention back to the phone. "Ok, see you soon. Bye." She smiled "You're going to the park with him today." I was glaring at her for what she said. "I'm going to watch TV" I said. I flopped onto the couch and turned on whatever was in the DVD player beacuse I still couldn't speak (or understand for that matter) german. It was one of those DVDs with episodes of a show on them. Ooh, Buffy the vampire slayer! My favorite.

The door bell rang about 20 minutes later and I jumped up to answer it. I opened the door and found Bill standing there and....oh my god, I love his jeans! They have rips all over them. Maybe its a good thing he has another pair of pants under them. Oops, sorry, back to the story. "Hi," he said, "How are you?" I looked at him. He had that sweet smile on his face that probably melted alot of girl's hearts. "Hi Bill," I said back, "Why don't you come in?" He looked inside and came in. I went into the living room where mom was watching Buffy. Buffy and the vampire, Spike, were fighting. Bill looked at the screen with wide eyes. "What show is this?" he asked. "I looked at him with a grin. "Buffy the vampire slayer," I answered him, "very popular in Canada." He just looked away. "Ok then." Mom looked at us and smiled at Bill. "Can we go now?" I asked. "Sure" He said.

After we left, I looked at Bill and noticed he had a black eye and I also noticed he tried very hard to hide it with his make-up. "What happend to your eye?" I asked him. At first, he just looked at me. Then he put his hand to his eye. "No idea what your talking about" He said innocently. I rolled my eyes "Whatever you say Bill" I muttered. I thought if I got him mad, he'd send me home so I was most deffinitly not getting him mad. We got to the park and I jumped onto the swing. "Bill, will you push me?" I pleaded. "Shouldn't an eight year old know how to push herself." he said this jokingly. I looked at him and pouted, just to see if it would work on anybody else. Again, it did. He sighed and came over. He pushed the swing a couple of times. I kicked my legs and got higher after he stopped pushing. I had brought a little bag with me for a book and my drawing pad. Bill's eyes wandered to the bag. "Whats in there?" he asked. "A book."  
"Why do you need a book now?"  
"To make you ask questions," I said sarcasticly, "Oh and look at that, it worked"  
He looked at me and rolled his eyes "You've got sass for an eight year old." I giggled and jumped off the swing. I ran off further into the park. Bill took the bag and sat on a bench with it. He layed his head back and closed his eyes.

I had been climbing up the side of the play equipment (Yes, I know the safty regulations, I just don't give a crap) when I heard someone call Bill's name from a distance. At first I thought it was just Tom or Andreas but the then my brain registered the thought that the voice didn't sound like either of them. I jumped down from where I was perched and saw some guy, with an evil looking gang, poking Bill. "Hey faggot, I heard you got a new baby-sitting job." the leader said , in english, with a very evil-looking grin(look at that, grin=gang), "That just proves our point. Only girls and gays baby-sit." Bill glared at him. Then suddenly his eyes softened and he looked around, probably looking for me. He spotted me and quickly looked away. He flipped the guy off. "Go away Evan," Bill growled, "What I do doesn't concern you." Ok, what I'm going to do next was a really stupid move but hey, I'm eight. What do I know? I ran down the path and came up behind Bill. I stayed behind him a little bit, but only enough that if the dude decided to go all phsyco-path on me....oh wait, then he'll hit Bill first. Darn crush I had on Bill. I moved out from behind him. Evan looked at me. "Aw, ain't she a cutie." he said and grabbed my arms hard. Bill jumped right into action and punched Evan in the gut. He hollered some words in german and dropped me. Bill bent down quickly to A) dodge a punch that was thrown back at him and B) to see if I was ok. As Evan tried to haul Bill off the ground, Bill tripped him. Evan fell with a hard thud. Bill helped me up and quickly ushered me out of the park.

When we got really far from the park, Bill stopped me and bent down to look at my arms again. He pushed up the sleaves of my shirt and examined my arms, turning them this way and that. I sighed. "I'm fine Bill." I said quietly and knew it was a lie as soon as it came out. There were bruises all around my arms. Geez, dude's hands were huge! The marks from his thumb and middle-finger connected. "I think my Mom has something for this type of thing at my house. Just to make it stop stinging," Bill said, "come on." I quietly followed him to his house, once again, under circumstances that neither of us liked. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, short chapter. But I was just so thrilled to write chapter two of the second book. Just a little heads up, The next chapter of this story will have a few days crammed into it because they will be REALLY short. Byee: Rina

Book one-chapter four-"House-keeper?"  
Date:June 27, 2004

We walked into Bill's house and there was nobody home. Bill muttered something in german that didn't sound to pleasant and propelled me towards the stairs and we walked up them. I saw a few rooms with the doors open. One was a bedroom. It had posters with some girls on them that had next to nothing on and I pretty much knew that it was Tom's room. Bill caught me looking and quickly shut the door, turning me the other way. That sucked because I wanted to know if one of the other ones were Bill's room. Instead, I was lead to a bathroom. I sat on the closed toilet seat and looked around. I figured that Bill used this bathroom mostly because there was black make-up scattered all over the sink counter. Bill rummaged through the shealves and produced a small bottle. He bent down in front of me. "Let me see your arms." he said. I pushed up one of my sleaves and held my arm out to him. He took some cream out of the bottle, gently took my arm, and smoothed some of cream over the bruises. I winced but said nothing. I looked at him and noticed that he had really delicate features. I didn't notice much else because he looked up and I had to swiftly look away. He spread cream on the other arm and put the bottle away. "Your arm might sting a bit tonight but it won't be nothing major," he said looking at me, "I promise." I nodded my head and looked at him. He sighed and looked back, "So how well do you think you can hide those?" he asked. "Probably really well." I mumbled quietly.  
"Ok. I should get you home."

We walked in silence and when we got to my house he said hi to Mom, bye to me, then left. He must feel bad or something. I walked up to Mom slowly making sure that my loose sleaves didn't fly up, revealing that big gorrilla's hand prints. Mom was talking to a woman older than her. Mom looked at me and smiled. "Glad your home," she said, "I'd like you to meet our new house keeper, Fran. She was the only one who could speak english." I smiled shyly and muttered a hello. Fran went to get settled in one of our extra rooms. "And we need a house keeper...why?" I asked Mom. "To help." was all she said. I rolled my eyes and went up-stairs to get into my PJs. I got one out with long sleaves because I knew Mom always checked on me at night.. I fell asleep quickly, My dreams full of Bill. 


	5. I miss him

Book one-chapter five-"I miss him..."  
Date:June 28, 2004

I get up and zoom down the stairs to find Mom talking on the phone. "Really? Oh thats to bad. Naw, She'll just stay in bed all day. Ok then, Bye." I got scared. "Who was that?" I asked cautiously, not really wanting to know the answer. "Bill. He can't watch you today, hes got plans." Great. "OK" I sighed and went back upstairs. Mom was right, I did stay in bed all day. Mom had brought my food to me the whole day.

Date:June 29, 2004

Bill couldn't watch me today either. Another day with my books because Eric kept Mom AND Fran busy all day. I miss him...bill mot eric

Date:June 30, 2004

You know what? Not much is going to happen in the next, like, 9 days so I might as well skip to July 8, the day before my birthday. Lets see what happens shall we? 


	6. Bills back!

Book one-chapter six-"Bills back!!"  
Date:July 8, 2004

This morning I actually dragged myself out of bed. I got dressed with a long sleaved shirt because the bruises were still there(go figure). I get down stairs and, to my surprise, find Bill sitting at my table talking to my Mom. He turned and smiled sweetly at me. I really didn't want to but I smiled back and Mom spoke up. "Looks like you can finally get out of the house" she said, sounding a bit relieved. Geez thatnks mom. "Sure, I'll be right back." I said with fake entusiasum. I went up and combed my hair. I came back down the stairs slowly and quietly so if Mom and Bill were talking about me, I would hear it. They weren't. I came down and looked at them. "Ready to go?" Bill asked. "Mhm," was all I said as we left. EVIL KLOWNS!! Oops sorry, I got bored, now where were we? Oh yeah, I was about to use my 8-year old attitude to tell Bill off. "What have you been doing the past few days?" I asked. Bill thought about it for a minute then just shrugged his shoulders. "Busy," he said, "lets go to my house, I have something for you." Look at that, I'm not mad at him anymore ;-)

We got to his house and he brought me into the living room. I heard some rap music from up stairs and knew Tom was home. Bill handed me a book shaped package and smiled. I opened it and took out a book called "A horse named freedom". I had heard of this one, it was about a horse who died in a barn in which another family buys and its up to the little horse loving teenager to set its ghost free. "Thanks," I said to Bill, "so did you just buy this book randomly or did someone tell you I liked horses?" Bill laughed. I love his laugh. "Your Mom told me that you-" he was cut off by his cell phone. He looked at it and cocked his head to the side. "Speaking of your Mom." he said, answering his cell. "Hello? Yes. Oh! we'll be there in a few." he hung it up. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "Your Mom wants you home because she needs to leave." I hoped she meant just the house and not the country. Bill rushed me home and when we walked in the house Mom was packing quickly. She looked at me and stopped. "Nanas sick so I need to go back to Canada. I'm bringing Eric but you can stay if you'd like." She said really fast. i nodded my head and and told her I'm staying. She said okay, gave me a kiss and rushed out the door with Eric really fast. When I turned around, Bill was standing behind me with his lips pursed and texting. "I have to go. Happy early birthday" He said and left. Great, I'm alone with Fran. 


	7. Meeting the band

Book one-chapter seven-"Meeting the band"  
Date: July 9, 2004 (My b-day)

Fran never let me do anything. I wasn't allowed to dig in the cubards for snacks, she wouldn't let me run my own bath. Thats it, I'm calling Bill. I grabbed the cordless and went up to my room. I locked the door and sat down on the floor, dialing Bill's number. My tummy knoted as it always did when I used the phone. It rang a couple times before Tom picked up. "Hallo?" Crap. Lets see what I can do with the basic german I know. "Ist Bill dort?" I dont know if I got it right but I think I asked if Bill was there. "Wer ist dies?" Tom asked. "Irene." I answered him. "Oh, halten Sie auf." he mummbled. Doesn't sound like he likes me very much. Ouch. Not. Bill came on. "Hallo?" Wow they sound so simallar. "Bill what are you doing today?" I asked in a sad voice. It was silent on the other end for a while. Finally, he answered me. "I have a meeting with my band today." My face fell. I really dont wanna be stuck with Fran all day. He must've sensed my distress because I heard him let out a deep breath. "If you want, maybe you can come with me" he said, "but Fran has to say yes." I smiled, "Ok!" I chirped. He laughed. "I'll be there in a few, k? bye." He hung up and I put the phone down. I bolted down the stairs and went up to Fran. "Bills coming to get me." i said plain and simple. "Why? she asked. Frig. Shes like one of those evil baby-sitters. Nice when parents are home, nasty when they're not. "I'm spending time with him today because this house is currently a spider web for boredem. Catches it like flys." Her face flared red. Let her be mad. "Don't sass me!" The doorbell rang. I quickly put on my jacket and flew to the door. BIlls eyes were wide when I threw the door open. "K your here lets go." I said quickly because i didn't want him to have the Time to ask what Fran had said about it.

We got to the studio and walked in. I felt strangly uncomfertable around all the strangers, but then again, I always did. The first person I saw was Tom. He strummed His guitar with ease and right then and there, i decided I was going to learn guitar. I looked around to find a drum set with a boy who looked older than Bill and Tom. He had blond hair and brown eyes. Bill noticed me looking and bent down to talk to me. "Thats Gustav. Hes our drummer. And...wheres Georg?" he said a little louder. Gustav looked up and shugged his shoulders. "He said he'd be late," Gustav said in struggled english, "I didn't ask any questions because I really didn't want to know why with him." I laughed quietly and Gustav smiled sweetly at me. I could tell he was a shy person because he seamed alot like me, quiet and sometimes uncomfertable looking. The door behind bill and i shut and we turned. A deffenitly older boy walked in with a guitar case on his back. He had green eyes and dark, wavey brown hair that just reached the top of his shoulders. "And thats Georg." Bill said. They set up and rehearsed some of their songs. I reconized the lyrics of the song I had read the first day I was in Bill's house. It was called durch den monsun. LOVE IT...anyway...they practiced a few more songs then talked to their manenger, whose name is David Jost. We were there for a while and I got really bored so I layed back in my seat and closed my eyes. I'm a big day-dreamer because it helps me calm down(seriously it does, you should try it).

A shadow fell over me and I opened one eye to see Tom standing over me with a smile. I opened my other eye and waited for him to say something. "Bill said he has to to stay for a while but he says he wont be long so he wants to bring you back to my house" Remember when I said a german accent was funny? Well Tom made it....not so funny, because he sucks at english. I nodded my head nervously and stood up. Bill looked over at us and smiled encourigingly. I followed Tom out and The car that took us here took Tom and I back to his house. I got bored on the way back and took out my walkman, putting my head-phones over my head I listened to Savage Garden. The song was called "To the moon and back" and currently my favorite song of all time. I sang quietly to myself. Tom said my name and I put the head-phones aroung my neck and looked at him. "What are you listening to?" he asked. "Savage Garden, To the moon and back." "Oh." was all he replied and we sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

We went in the house and Simone wasn't home (I just thought about it and I've never actually met her...) but her husband (Boyfriend?) was home. I walked in behind Tom and the guy looked at me funny. "Whose this?" he asked in almost perfect English. "Gordon!" Tom groaned, "Just because I have a hard time with English doesn't mean you should use it all the time." Gordon shrugged. "Its worth it, Tom. Just to see that look of confusion sometimes. Now answer my question." Tom muttered something under his breathnd said, "Irene. Shes the girl Bills been watching, I'm taking her upstairs with me," he turned to me, "Come on." "I hope your not taking her to your room" gordon yelled after us, "Poor girl would be scarred for life." Well he didn't take me to his room. He took me to another room with furniture like a living room. Couch, TV, a chair and a loveseat. I planted myself in the loveseat with a smile at Tom. He laughed. "And what makes you think thats not MY seat?" he asked. I tilted my head to the side a little and pouted. Tom rolled his eyes and said i could sit there. I guess he doesn't hate me. I smiled and took out my doodle book out of my bookbag. I felt Tom eyeing me from the otherside of the room. He was supposed to be doing homework. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," Tom said, "Bills just said alot about you and I don't think you act alot like your 8." I scoffed. Tom looked at me with a confused expression. " I'm nine as of today and alot of people say I'm a teenager stuck in a kid's body," I explained, "I can sing, dance, I'm the second most experienced cheerleader in my squad back home, and I can finish a chapter book in two days."

Tom looked really confused now. "How good can an 8-year-old be at cheerleading?" he asked. I jumped off the seat and did a back hand spring. Tom's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "I rest my case," I said, sitting back down, "Oh and by the way, Gordons right. You look really funny when your confused." "Gee, thanks for sideing with him." Tom said sarcasticly. He got up and went to walk out when he turned and walked over to me. He poked me in the middle of my forehead. "Don't move or do something like that again. I'll be right back." he said with a smile. As soon as he left the room a knot formed in my stomach. I'd hadn't done any cheerleading since I got here and didn't know how much I missed it till now. I got back up and pushed myself into a hand-stand and walked on my hands. I had a feeling that this would be much harder when my boobs came in so might as well make the best of it. I heard a laugh from the door. "You dont listen well do you?" said Tom's voice. "Nope." I said, letting myself fall into a bridge and then to the floor. I looked over and saw Bill in the doorway with Tom. "Hi Bill!" I squeaked happily. "Nice. That was different," Bill smirked, "Lets get you home." I pushed off the floor and grabbed my bookbag. "Bye Tom." I said as we left.

All the way back to my house, Bill kept babbleing about my, quote/unquote "mad cheerleading skills" And I thought I talked alot. Bill suddenly fell silent which was strange because he seemed like he was on a roll and right before we got to my house he looked down at me and said "How're your arms?" I really didn't know actually. I pulled up my sleaves and Bill took my arm to look at it closer because it was getting dark. "They're still there." he mumbled when he pulled my sleaves back down. He took me to my door step and I pushed the door open and saw Fran at the bottom of the stairs looking really mad. Bill backed towards the door and turned on his heal. "Bye." he said quickly. I glared at him as he sprinted down the walk. "Coward!" I called after him and turned back to the scary looking Fran. "Night." I said jogging by her and up the stairs. She followed me but I shut my bedroom door in her face and locked it. "You open this door right now!" She screeched, "And where have you been?" I changed and flopped onto my bed. "Well to answer both your statement and question. No. And with Bill." "Where did he keep you this late?" she asked. "In his bed..." I mumbeled quietly, then laughed at myself. See? I think like a teenager. Dirty thoughts and all. When I didn't answer her I heard her stomp to her room and slam the door.

I went to my closet and pulled out my cheerleading shorts, T-shirt, and sneakers. My teams colors were black and blood red with a little pink to make it look interesting. The shorts were red with black stripes along the bottom with "Back Bay Blossoms" in pink on the side of one leg. The shirt was prettty much the same but our team name was written across the chest instead of on the side and the black stripes were along the bottom of the sleaves as well. The sneakers are just white with red and black stripes. Oh, I'm away from the story again, sorry. What I was going to say was that I was going to wear this tomorrow. I jumped back in bed and went to sleep. 


	8. Little miss Cheerleader

Book one-chapter eight-"Little Miss Cheerleader"  
Date: July 10, 2004

I jumped out of slumber by the phone ringing. Whose bright idea was it to put a phone right next to my bed? Oh wait, mine. I picked up the phone because i knew Fran was a heavy sleeper and didn't have a phone anyway. "Hello." I mumbled sleepily. Ok, usually 'Hello' is a question when you answer the phone but not this time. "Hey." snickered Bill's voice from the other end, "Did I wake you?" "Maybe not from sleep but from being dead to the world, yes." I said putting my face into the pillow. Bill let out another snicker. "Have fun with Fran last night?" I hummed and thought about a smart comment. Ooh got it! "Well lets put it this way, COWARD, my door is still locked." "Well I'm sorry for running but I don't do well with pissed off adults. But anyway, the guys and I are going to the nature park to just sit and relax, wanna come?" I jumped up quickly looked around for my outfit that I had pulled out yesterday. "YES!" I almost shouted. "Okay be there soon" he said and hung up. I pulled on my cheerleading outfit and bounded down the stairs. I buttered a couple pieces of bread and shoved them down my throat. i quickly scribbled a note for Fran and went to sit outside and wait so Bill wouldn't have to knock.

An SUV pulled up and Bill opened the door in the back and I jumped up. "You just wanted to get away from Fran didn't you?" he asked me as I jumped into the very back of the SUV. "Yupp," I chirped. I noticed that the woman in the front was smiling at me. "Hi, its good to finally meet the little girl Bill is so fond of watching." Simone. Its Gotta be. Bill blushed but didn't say anything. He got back in and took out his phone. I looked around and noticed Tom had his guitar. When we got to the nature park I was amazed. It was really beautiful. Bill and Tom said bye to their Mom and then walked to a shady and isolated area and sat down. I sat next to them and Tom took out his guitar. Bill looked at me. "Tom said that you sing. How good are you?" I looked over Bill and Tom just sat there. "Big mouth" I said under my breath, then a little louder, "I said I could sing. I didn't sing in front of him." "Will you sing now?" Tom asked curiously. "Uh," I said, pretending to think about it, "No. I don't sing in front of people. Sorry." They didn't argue. Gustav and Georg FINALLY showed up and I was officily introduced to them. When I got bored I left the little circle to do some cheer moves. What i didn't know is that they had all started to watch me.

I noticed Georg first and fell flat on my face. Bill jumped up imeditly and came over to help me up. He helped me back over and Georg spoke up. "Well look its a Little Miss Cheerleader. That was good." he said. I snorted a laugh. "Ya, untill I fell flat on my face." His nose twiched as he smiled. "Yeah up untill that part." Bill examined my face. "Its a surprise your mother hasn't wondered if I beat you yet." I looked at him. "Hey now. This one was your guys' fault. You shouldn't have stared at me." Bill shook his head in fake disgust. "Whatever." he said jokingly, "Come on, we have to go wait for my Mom. See ya guys." Gustav and Georg said bye in unison, Tom got up and we left. Simone was already there when we got up to the entrance. They took me right home and I went inside right up to my room. I had saw Mom on my way in which means Nana was better and I didn't have to stay with Fran alone any more. It was still early but I was tired and sore. I didn't even bother changing when I litterally fell into my bed. I dreamt about something different then Bill though. I dreamt about Georg. weird. 


	9. The rest of the week Good and Bad

Book one-chapter nine-"The rest of the week. Good and Bad"  
Date(s):July 11-17, 2004

The rest of the week was pretty fun. I got close to all the guys. Especially Georg....He would pick me up like a sack of potatos and swing me around till I smacked him on the back to put me down, but laughing the whole time. I even sat with Tom sometimes and he showed me a few chords on the guitar. I had told him I wanted to learn and he was happy to teach me. Gustav had some books that he had thought I would like to read and showed me the local library. Best of all, they never really treated me like a child, even though I am one.

Well the week was amazing untill the 17. When Fran decided to open her giant flap of a mouth....

Date: July 17, 2004

Bill had brought me to another band rehersal. This time it was at the local high school, where they would be preforming for a charity cause and for the teens at the school. The rest of the band was setting up and I was sitting beside Bill who was reading over the songs they would perform that day.

"What does that say?" I would ask occasionally when he took out another song to look at. He would mumble whatever it said and then go back to looking it over. I figured I was annoying Bill, so I went over to annoy Georg. Him and Tom were lugging their stuff in. Georg finished puttting his stuff down and turned to go get more when I slipped and started falling off the stage. He spun back around quickly and caught me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, laughing. "I seem to find that you are very clumsy." He let me down and I saw that Bill was standing up with a concerned look on his face.

He ecohed Georg's question. "You ok?" I took a deep breath and nodded. My heart was beating wildly. It's a good thing Georg moves fast, that would have hurt. I sat down and took a few more deep breaths. Bill looked really concerned.

"Maybe I should take you home." he said as he jumped off the stage. I wish he wouldn't have though, it just stirred up my almost settled stomach. I just nodded again as Bill lead me out, calling to the guys he'd be right back. One of the older guys that always seemed to be with the band drove us to my house and Bill walked me into the house. Mom was sitting at the kitchen table and looked up when we came in and looked from me to Bill not saying anything.

"I'm gonna leave now." Bill muttered. He walked out the door quietly and I heard the car start up and pull out. I twisted my hand around my arm nervously as Mom gestured for me to come over. I walked over and stood in front of her.

She took my arm and looked at it. The marks from the bruises were faint but still perfectly noticeable. "Fran! Come here. You were right." she called.

Fran came in and looked at my arm. "I told you something was up." Fran said. At this point I was confused.

"Some big guy did it when--" I was cut off by Fran.

"I saw Bill holding your arms a couple days ago and it looked like he was holding them pretty hard..." I gaped at her. She thought Bill hurt me?! Wait, Mom had told fran she was right which means...

"You think Bill hurt me too, don't you?" I asked my mother. Mom just shrugged her sholders

"Seems like it. You never had this many cuts and bruises till you met him."

"What do you think he is? A 14-year-old child abuser?" I asked. I was getting mad and I had a teen attitude.

Mom shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I don't want yuo to see him anymore. Now go to your room" I just looked away from her and ran upstairs. "By the way, we're going back home tomorrow." She yelled after me. "I've already packed your stuff." I screamed and slammed my door.

--------------------------------------

I must've fell asleep because it was six o'clock when I looked at the clock. I had a giant headache that pounded my brain agaist my skull. I snuck to my door and opened it. It creaked slightly and I peaked out. Fran, Mom and Eric were watching a movie. 'Gee, thanks for asking me if I wanted to watch.' I thought and went back in my room. I looked around and pushed my dresser over in front of my door and put some boxes on it. That was hard to push. Good. That means Mom might not be able to get in.

I grabbed a rope from the back of my closet and tied it to my window sill (an old one, with the bars across it), and, hoping it would hold, it did, climbed down. As soon as I was down, I ran towards the nature park. 


	10. She What!

Book one-chapter ten-"She what?"  
Date: July 17, 2004

I got to the nature park crying my eyes out. I can't belive Mom thinks Bill would hurt me. He would never do that! I wandered around, not really knowing where to go. Oh! Bill told me about a treehouse Him and Tom had found and played in. If only I could remember where it was. I walked around and finally found it.

And someone in it. Tom. "Hi." I said quietly. Tom looked up cocked his head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

I rolled my eyes and went in to sit beside him. "Your funny. My Mom thinks Bill hurt me..." It came out before I could stop it.

"She What?!" he almost yelled. I covered my ears and looked at him.

"Ouch?" I squeaked.

He looked down. "Sorry." came his mumbled response. I sighed.

"It's alright. We're leaving tomorrow." Why do I keep speaking without thinking?

"Bill won't like that..."

"I know. I just don't know what to do. I'm really mad right now."

Tom looked at me and said he could keep me company for a while. I smiled at him and said thank you.

-------------------------------------

"I fell asleep!" I gasped, jumping up. I can't belive this. I'm dead! I had woken up curled up to Tom and knowing I had to get home.

Tom had offered to get Simone to drive me because his house was closer but I had just ran, telling him to say bye to Bill for me.

I got home and was a little relived to find the rope still hanging from my window, which means Mom might not've found me missing yet. I climbed back up and ran to my door to move the dresser. I squirmed into my PJs and moved under the blankets, shoving the pillows under my head and turning towards the wall.

Mom opens the door then and I see the rope still hanging out the window. Luckliy, shes still mad and just says, "Time to get up. We're leaving soon." I heard the door shut. I stood back up and pulled the rope in, untying it and throwing it back in the closet.

-------------------------------------------------

I really hated my mother at this point. When Bill came over, she'd just shut the door saying that I couldn't see him. I looked out the window and saw the pained looked on his face as he walked away. I sighed and threw the last of my clothes in the bag.

-------------------------------------------------------

the airport was hectact. We were pushing threw people like there was no tomorrow. We finally got to the gate we were supposed to be at and sat down, waiting for a flight that wasn't schedualed to be here for another hour and a half.

"I have to pee." I told Mom, getting up. Mum grabbed my hand.

"You can't go alone."

"It's just over there." I said, pointing to the washroom not 10 feet away.

"Fine. But be carefull."

"Yeah, yeah." I walked away, towards the bathroom. I thought I saw a head of black spiky hair but then it was gone. I figured I was bothered by what Mom did so I was seeing things.

While I was washing my hands, someone else came in and I saw more black hair. As the door shut I shook my head. SEEING THINGS!!

No. I wasn't. When I walked out, someone's hand curled around my waist and pulled me back into a corner. I opened my mouth to scream. I was always paranoid about being kidnapped.

A hand appeared over my mouth and they leaned forward. "Don't scream. I'm already in alot of shit." I felt rather than saw the dreadlocks falling over my face. I spun out of the grip and faced Tom. He smirked. "Bill REALLY wishes he could be here but your lovely mother got the news to My mom before I could tell Bill. She believes Dawna."

"Great. Thanks Mom." I muttered quietly. Tom held out a small box.

"Bill bought this, and I don't know what it is. Even though I paid for it." He added.

I took it and opened it. A small book. "The little book of beautifu ryimes." I shook my head and shoved the book back into the box, then shoving the box into the pocket if my too-big sweater. "Tell him I said thanks."

Tom poked me in the middle of my forehead, something he'd did often. "I will. We'll all miss ya." He smiled and looked over my shoulder. "I better go. Bye" He spun and ran. I turned and saw my Mom weaving through the throng. I met her half way.

"Where have you been?" She asked

I grinned. "In the bathroom? Where else would I have been?" I followed her back to the seats, where Eric was kicking his legs back and forth.

Something in my gut told me this was NOT the last time I would be here.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: AND THATS THE END!!! Haha. Did you like it? ........... I thought so :-) So now (When writers block GOES AWAY!) I will post and write BOOK TWO! YAY! I have other stories I'm gonna post too. I just got really bored one day and started writing like, 4 other stories....Anyway, chatper two of book two will be up shortly...

Luv Y'all- Rina

P.S. Is it a good Idea to give flowers to your crush?? I need to know. 


End file.
